


Walk in, see this, wat do?

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek experiences his first full-shift and needs Stiles' help, and manages to knock Stiles unconscious in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in, see this, wat do?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/30c57c833c4481580be71db439e084fe/tumblr_mqvgz6FkiJ1syjenho1_500.jpg) photo.

The first time Derek shifts fully, it's on a Wolf Moon and he's already lurking in Stiles' house, trying to find evidence that Stiles is planning a surprise party for Derek's birthday because Stiles is  _not_ subtle, and Scott is even less subtle, and Derek just knows, okay? Then it happens: he gets worked up over finding a locked folder of porn — the password is always "Arkhamsandw1ch" — on Stiles' computer, which is full of videos and pictures of guys who vaguely look like Derek (hairy, dark, broody, grabby) getting pounded by pale muscled younger guys covered in moles, and suddenly he's gone cold and fallen to the floor. When he gets up, the world is hazy shades of gray and everything itches, and he realizes he shifted, but it's not until his  _paw_ gets caught in his shirt and he falls again that he knows it's more than a normal shift. He tries to shake the wolf off and turn back, but only manages to get tangled up further in the tight clothes.

Derek is softly growling in seething anger by the time he gets out of the garments, which he leaves in a ripped up mess on the floor, and pads out of the room to head to the kitchen before flumping on his face because he doesn't know how to do stairs in this form either. With his ego severely wounded and his patience shattered, Derek stands in front of the fridge and looks it up and down, wondering exactly how he can best get across to Stiles that he is  _very seriously not having this shit_.

Waiting is a game that Derek hates, and his impatience just continues to escalate, starting out on the couch, and then the kitchen table, then the counter, and finally, somehow with some careful timing and wit about physics that he didn't know he had, Derek ends up on top of the fridge. About ten minutes later, Derek hears the Jeep pull up outside. He waits as he listens for the tell-tale scramble of Stiles' limbs to get out of the vehicle before there's keys and the thumping of Stiles' footsteps after the front door shuts and a bag hits the floor. Derek just waits, knowing Stiles will stop in the kitchen first for a swig of something from the fridge.

Derek doesn't even let his eyes glow or make a sound, he idly stares as Stiles enters the kitchen, stumbles to the fridge, and yanks it open before shuffling around items as he cranes his neck and presses out his lips in thoughtful frustration. Stiles then yawns and pulls something off a lower shelf as he reels back, opens the juice, and glances up.

The shout that cracks out of Stiles is absolutely the most irritating noise Derek has ever heard and his ears flatten in annoyance. Derek softly woofs just before Stiles steps back quickly, slips, topples over, and brains himself on the counter across the way before he's out cold, sending the juice skittering across the floor in an arc of pale orange that wafts up a smell of sugary citrus, making Derek decide that maybe standing on the fridge had been a bad idea.

_Maybe._


End file.
